Purple Butterfly on Your Shoulder
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Biarkan gema piano yang terperangkap dalam kepalaku, dan memori saat aku menciummu di sudut ruangan menjadi rahasiaku.


**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Genre: Sad Romance.**

 **AN/ terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid Rin &Len Kagamine, Judul fic aku samain dengan judul lagunya. Purple butterfly on your shoulder. Hope you like this fic minna-san. ^^**

* * *

Sosok punggungnya selalu berpadu dengan keindahan yang baru Haru sadari, bahwa ia telat menyadarinya. Kini dimana pun dia berada ia selalu ditemani kupu-kupu ungu yang menyadar manis di bahu kanannya.

Surai perak yang berkilau kala diterpa cahaya mentari ataupun bulan. Bola mata hijau jernihnya yang kembali baru ia sadari begitu memikat.

Haru menyentuh dadanya dimana jantungnya yang berdentum keras berada. Kembali lubang hitam itu menghampirinya dan menghisap segala perasaan yang ada dan hanya meninggalkan rasa perih yang mengiris.

Gema piano yang tengah dimainkan mengalun lembut, masuk dalam gendang telinganya dan menelusup memenuhi kepalanya. Lalu terperangkap dan tak mampu menemukan jalan keluar.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi nuansa putih dengan sebuah kotak musik hitam yang tengah ia mainkan. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat itu berbinar tatkala melihat betapa lihai dan elegannya jemari lentik milik lelaki bersurai perak itu menari di atas tuts piano.

Kembali penyesalan hadir dan menjadi lubang hitam dalam dadanya. Betapa butanya ia dulu hingga tidak menyadari lelaki mana yang sebenarnya selalu hadir dalam benak maupun mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Haru membuka pintu ruang musik itu perlahan, takut membuat sosok itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menghampiri sang badai yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa merah yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat tertidur, kembali memikat hatinya. Memikat sekaligus mencekiknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Rona merah itu hadir dan menyebar di kedua pipi putihnya. Haru berjongkok hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun di depannya itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan terhenti di udara, tak jadi untuk menyentuh surai perak yang menutupi kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan batu hijau cantiknya.

"Baka-dera," gumamnya pelan.

Sesak itu kembali datang dan mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menghilangkannya agar tak lagi berujung air mata yang selalu hadir kala memikirkannya. Haru mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menelusupkan anak rambutnya ke belakang kupingnya.

Rasa dingin yang mulai mencair dalam kelembutan Haru rasakan, kala bibirnya saling bersentuhan dengannya. Haru mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik laki-laki berdarah campuran Jepang-Italian yang ia puja. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih merasakan kehangatan sesaat ini.

Dalam sudut ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua, kecupan lembut yang Haru berikan untuknya. Berharap tak ada satupun yang tahu, cukup hanya dirinya dan hatinya yang tahu. Karna kini sang pemilik surai perak itu telah memiliki kupu-kupu ungu yang bersandar manis di bahu kanannya.

* * *

Haru menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, malam ini ia berharap mendapatkan malam yang berkesan baginya. Segala upaya ia lakukan, berusaha untuk membuat bulu matanya lebih lentik serta membuat bibir merahnya menjadi lebih berkilau. Semua hanyalah sebagian dari banyaknya usaha yang ia lakukan untuk laki-laki itu.

Malam yang bertabur bintang dengan banyaknya hiasan cantik serta kelap kelip cahaya lampu tak mampu mengalahkan keindahan sosok pemilik bersurai perak yang tengah meneteng sebuah buket bunga mawar di tangannya.

Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya membuat Haru tahu, laki-laki itu tengah berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Sang penjaga badai berjalan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan buket bunga mawar yang ia bawa sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas.

"Che, bersyukurlah karena aku memberimu ini, Aho-onna."

"Hayato!" seru Tsuna mengingatkan penjaga badainya.

"A-aku mengerti, Juudaime." Pemilik surai perak itu berdehem, berusaha menjernihkan suara sekaligus menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya.

"Bu-buon compleanno, Haru."

Haru berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menangis dan tersenyum bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Malam ini benar-benar begitu berkesan untuknya, betapa ingin ia melompat dalam pelukan sang badai. Dan mengatakan padanya betapa ia menyukainya, betapa ia mencintainya.

"kau terlihat aneh dengan wajah seperti itu baka-dera."

"Ap- Hoi dasar wanita bodoh!"

Hati Haru mencelos saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri, dan semakin ingin tenggelam dalam kegelapan saat ia menyadari dirinya tengah tertawa bersama yang lain. Menertawakan sang badai yang tengah dibuat malu oleh sang kupu-kupu ungu miliknya.

"Hayato jangan seperti itu." Chrome, gadis dengan surai ungu yang ia biarkan tergerai.

Memakai dress berwarna hitam yang melekat pas di tubuhnya yang mungil. Memperlihatkan kecantikannya dan Haru tidak akan menyangkalnya. Bahwa gadis itu terlihat cocok bersanding dengan sang badai.

"Chrome, jepit rambutnya miring."

Tangan Haru mengepal kuat kala melihat sang badai dengan lembutnya membenarkan jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu di rambut Chrome. Kedua matanya serasa memanas setia melihat interaksi mereka berdua yang begitu mesra.

Kembali hati Haru mencelos saat melihat tangan itu melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Chrome. Dan dengan acuhnya, ia mencium pipi Chrome dan membuat gadis itu menunduk malu.

Siapa saja tolong bangunkan Haru dari mimpi buruk yang tak berujung ini. Bangunkan dirinya sekarang juga agar ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Malam yang seharusnya paling berkesan baginya kini tak lebih menjadi awal mimpi buruknya.

"Aho-onna, kamu mau kemana?"

Haru terdiam sembari mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum menoleh dan menatap langsung sang badai dengan senyum cerianya. "Hahi, Haru mau ke kamar dulu. Ada yang Haru lupakan, baka-dera."

Tanpa menunggu balasan sang pemilik surai perak itu, Haru berlari meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia berlari menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada dan langsung mengunci dirinya. sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot dan membiarkan gaun malam berwarna merah miliknya berantakan.

Rasa sesak itu tak kuat lagi dibendungnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi air matanya mulai jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Menganak sungai dengan derasnya seakan keran air matanya telah rusak. Haru menggigir bibir bawahnya berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun isak tangisnya dan membiarkan hatinya saja yang meraung-raung memanggil nama sang badai.

Make up yang ia poleskan, surai coklat yang ia tata sedemikian rupa serta gaun merah yang indah kini tak ada gunanya lagi. Semua usahanya terbuang percuma dan Haru sadar itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin bisa menggantikan kupu-kupu ungu miliknya.

* * *

Kenapa menyampaikan perasaan begitu sulit, kenapa begitu menyakitkan hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan seakan terhenti di ujung kerongkongannya. Semua kata-kata itu lenyap tak berbekas hanya dengan memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Haru terdiam, ia meremas baju terusan berwarna coklat muda miliknya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Haru sudah meminta pemilik surai perak itu datang ke taman kota tepat pukul empat sore. Tapi semua itu seakan sirna saat ia melihatnya, semua tergantikan dengan degup jantung yang memburu dan kedua kakinya melemas.

"I-itu ..."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, baka-dera."

"Iya, apa itu?"

Haru memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Aku suk-"

Ringgg~~~

"Ah tunggu sebentar."

Haru merasa tubuhnya melemas saat laki-laki bersurai perak itu memotong ucapannya saat dering ponselnya terdengar. Bahu mungilnya bergetar hingga menjalar kedua tangannya, perasaan gugup itu kembali.

"Chrome, ada apa?"

Dan kembali lubang hitam itu hadir saat mendengar nama itu. nama sang kupu-kupu ungu yang selalu bersandar manis di bahu kanannya. Haru menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam perasaan sakit yang seakan mengiris ulu hatinya tanpa ampun.

Siapa saja, bisakah menghentikan perasaan ini, bisakah menghentikan perasaan egois ini sebelum dirinya mulai menggila. Hentikan sekarang juga sebelum lubang hitam dalam dadanya semakin besar dan menghisap segalanya hingga tak ada lagi yang berbekas selain kegilaan yang akan ia alami.

"Maaf Chrome, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Aku sedang bica-"

Bola mata hijau jernih itu membulat penuh saat mendapati sosok Haru yang tengah memeluknya erat. Haru memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha merasakan kehangat pemuda yang tengah ia peluk. Biarkan sebentar saja, biarkan Haru memeluknya untuk menghentikan lubang hitam yang semakin membesar dalam dadanya. Karna bagaimanapun Haru tahu, hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dan menghilangkan kegilaan ini sesaat.

"A-aho-onna?"

Haru membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang milik sang bomber. Setelah beberapa detik yang seakan berjam-jam itu, Haru merebut ponsel hitam sang bomber dan tersenyum ceria.

"Halo Chrome-chan, maaf ya aku membuatmu menunggu baka-dera terlalu lama."

Laki-laki bersurai perak itu tersentak dan berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Haru. Namun Haru berlari, berusaha menghindari sang bomber sembari tertawa riang.

"Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai kok, jadi tunggu sebentar lagi dan baka-dera akan menjemputmu!" seru Haru ceria sebelum melemparkan ponsel pemilik surai perak itu yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Hoi apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

Haru nyengir lebar, sebelum raut wajahnya melembut. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya, "Baka-dera tolong jaga Chrome. Jangan membuatnya menangis."

Sang badai sedikit tersentak begitu mendengarnya, bola mata hijau itu menatap lurus-lurus pada sepasang mata coklat tua di depannya. Berusaha membaca apa yang tengah gadis manis itu pikirkan.

Haru tersenyum riang, "Kalau kau membuat Chrome-chan menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Aku janji."

Haru mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya menangis," ujar pemuda bersurai perak itu lagi dengan tatapan begitu tegas. "Karena dia adalah perempuan yang berharga bagiku."

Haru tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, "Kau benar-benar mencintainya baka-dera."

Wajah sang bomber memerah begitu mendengarnya. "Te-tentu saja, kalau aku tidak mencintainya, mana mungkin aku akan menikahinya setelah lulus."

"Begitukah, kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang mau ku katakan, Jaa aku pergi dulu baka-dera."

Haru berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tangannya ditarik hingga ia terhenti.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, tidak ada lagi yang mau ku katakan. Jaa ne."

Haru menepis tangan pemuda bersurai perak itu dan mulai melangkah sebelum langkah itu berubah menjadi lari. Pemuda bersurai perak itu tidak tahu bahwa keberadaannya sudah menjadi sebagian hidup Haru. Ia sudah menjadi nafasnya, dan berlari meninggalkannya sama saja membuang nafas yang akan membuatnya perlahan melemah hingga mati.

Suara gema piano kembali hadir dalam benaknya, alunan melodi yang lembut dan terperangkap di dalam kepalanya. Sosok yang di temani kupu-kupu ungu yang bersandar manis di bahu kanannya

Sosok yang mengajari Haru tentang rasa sakit.

* * *

Langit mendung yang kian menggelap dengan tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa ampun yang tengah berdiri di jalanan menuju tempat membelanjaan Namimori. Surai coklat gelapnya yang basah hingga membuat rambut itu terlihat kaku, lututnya yang terluka akibat terjatuh beberapa kali. Serta pakaianya yang lusuh semakin membuat Haru ingin tertawa melihat dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan.

Ia berhenti berlari dan tetap berdiri di sana dengan harapan laki-laki bersurai perak itu akan berlari menghampirinya dan memayungi dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Haru tertawa pendek dengan angan-angan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya. Angan-angan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan terwujud.

Haru benar-benar tidak main-main, rasa perih di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. hal itu membuat Haru menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan perasaannya dan membiarkan suara tangisnya diredam sang hujan yang membasahi bumi. Andai saja hujan dapat menghapus rasa sakitnya, Haru rela berdiri berjam-jam tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil kuat karena kedinginan.

* * *

Lukisan kuku merah yang menghias cantik itu hanya membuat Haru tersenyum pahit. Dua buah cincin melingkar manis di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia menelusupkan rambutnya yang ia potong pendek ke belakang kupingnya. Sebuah pistol hitam bersembunyi balik jas hitam miliknya. Bola matanya menelusuri ruangan dimana banyaknya tumpukan tubuh yang hilang kesadaran mengelilingi dirinya.

Dari balik punggungnya muncul sosok laki-laki bersurai perak dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja merah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat cincin vongola penjaga badai di jari tengahnya. Dan sebuah cincin berbatu hijau melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

Haru berusaha menata perasaannya yang masih saja tekadang mencelos seenaknya saat ia tak sengaja melihat cincin bandul hijau itu.

"Juudaime, _stage A clear_." Ujarnya memberi tahu Tsuna lewat earphone miliknya. "Oi Haru kita pergi ke _stage_ berikutnya."

Haru berbalik menatap sosok itu dengan senyuman ceria yang selalu ia pakai sejak hari itu hingga hari ini. Lubang di hatinya bolehlah mulai menghilang dengan berjalannya waktu, tapi bolehkan gema piano yang ia mainkan dan terperangkap di kepalanya terus berada di sana?

Serta biarkan memori dimana ia mengecup lembut bibir itu di sudut ruangan tetap menjadi rahasianya seorang diri.

"Eum, Hayato-kun."

Fin~

* * *

 **An/ mohon Review kalian ya ^^**


End file.
